


I wanted to be different

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque la classe de Zayn Malik, intello de première, organise un voyage à Malte, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir partager sa chambre avec Liam Payne, le punk du lycée. Et il ne s'attendait surtout pas aux révélations qui allaient suivre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted to be different

Ile de Malte – Jeudi 03 Juin – 16h34

 

Dans le bus qui les conduisait à leurs petites habitations à Golden Bay, les 29 adolescents ainsi que les 3 professeurs se rafraîchissaient comme ils le pouvaient. Certains aéraient leurs t-shirts, d'autres appuyaient leur bouteille d'eau déjà tiède sur leur front, et certains plus malin que les autres vaporisaient de l'eau sous forme de vapeur sur leur visage. Comme Zayn, qui secouait sa bouteille en métal bleu en face de son visage. Les élèves du lycée de Bradford n'avaient pas vraiment prévu des températures avoisinant les 40°C et pourtant on les avait prévenus. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin devant des petites cahutes, la plupart des élèves se ruèrent dehors pour respirer de grandes goulées d'air frais. Pas comme Zayn, qui prit le temps de rassembler ses affaires dans son sac, de regarder au-dessus et au-dessous de son siège si rien ne traînait. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré, il sortit alors à son tour et bomba le torse en humant cette odeur iodée. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le petit cercle qui s'était agglutiné autour des professeurs et écouta attentivement :

 

\- Bien les mômes, le voyage a été long et éprouvant. On va vous donner le numéro de vos cahutes, la clé et les personnes avec qui vous serez. Je vous vois déjà venir, mais non, vous ne pouvez changer avec personne ! Il y a deux chambres de quatre, trois de trois et deux de deux. A l'intérieur des cahutes vous trouverez un certains nombres de lits, de quatre à deux, une salle de bain, un bureau et oui Marc, il y a un code Wifi. Vous avez votre fin d'après-midi de libre, je vous conseille de ranger vos affaires et de vous reposer. On se revoit à 20 heures pour le dîner, OK ?

 

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

 

\- Bien alors, ceux que j'appelle vous venez récupérer la clé et vous partez directement dans vos chambres.

 

La professeure d'anglais commença à dicter les noms des groupes et Zayn ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que son nom fût prononcé :

  
\- -Styles, Tomlinson et Horan, bungalow numéro 8. Elle leur tendit la clé, et les deux amoureux partirent main dans la main avec Niall. Malik et Payne, numéro 9.

 

Zayn commença timidement à s'avancer pour saisir la clé, que le professeur de sport tendait, mais une main entra dans son champ de vision et la prit violemment. Liam se retourna, prit son sac sur son épaule et marcha à pas pressé jusqu'à la porte rouge orné d'un grand 9 en fer. Zayn se dépêcha à son tour, il ramassa ses affaires et se pressa mais la porte lui claqua au nez. Il resta quelques secondes interdit devant, avant d'abaisser doucement la poignée et de pénétrer à l'intérieur. La chambrée était simple mais sympathique. L'entrée donnait sur un bureau au milieu du mur et deux lits simples, mobiles, de chaque côté, collés aux murs, une armoire était installée en face du lit de droite, et une porte à la gauche de l'entrée donnait sur la salle de bain : un WC, un lavabo et une douche. Zayn remarqua une baie vitrée au pied du lit de droite et décida de l'ouvrir alors que Liam commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires, son sac sur le lit de gauche. Lorsque l'air frais commença à traverser la pièce, Zayn s'assit sur son lit et commença inconsciemment à fixer le châtain.

 

Liam, comme à son habitude, portait un jean slim noir qui descendait sur ses hanches, un débardeur bleu foncé avec une tête de loup qui montrait les crocs et des clous sur les épaules. Zayn baissa les yeux et ne fut pas étonné de voir apparaître les éternelles Doc Martens de son colocataire. Zayn eut un petit sourire, et fit remonter son regard jusqu'au visage de son vis-à-vis : Liam s'était dessiné un trait au crayon bleu qui faisait divinement bien ressortir ses grands yeux marrons, et ses piercings à l'arcade et à la lèvre étaient toujours présents. Zayn étant en train d'observer les traits du visage de son congénère lorsque celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge. Aussitôt Zayn ancra son regard dans celui de Liam.

 

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? grogna ce dernier, le regard noir.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Zayn en baissant les yeux.

 

Liam lui avait toujours foutu la trouille, et ce depuis qu'il le connaissait, soit trois ans maintenant. Dès qu'il avait vu ce gars habillé comme les gens dans la rue que sa mère dénigrait, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas être ami avec. C'est comme ça, les nerds et les populaires ne se mélangent pas, tout comme les invisibles ne se mélangent pas avec les punk. Zayn préférait rester seul, dans son coin, à dessiner ses héros de manga favoris plutôt que se flinguer la peau à coups d'encre et de bouts de métal. Et l'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se connaitre.

Zayn passa ses mains sur sa figure, et se leva, commençant également à ranger ses affaires. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il remarqua que Liam lui avait laissé les étagères du bas, étant plus petit que lui, mais nota ce geste dans le fond de son esprit. Il rangea soigneusement ses t-shirts en coton déjà pliés, puis ses panta-courts en toiles et il disposa ses tongs à côté des rangers et autres chaussures de Liam. Ils s'organisèrent en silence sur la répartition de la salle de bain, Liam grognant lorsque Zayn empiétai un peu trop sur son espace personnel. Une petite heure après, les lits étaient fait et les valises rangées, Zayn sortit son ordinateur, et Liam son paquet de clope.

 

\- Ça te dérange si je fume ?

\- Pardon ?

 

Liam leva les yeux au ciel et montra son paquet, une cigarette coincé entre les lèvres.

 

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu peux juste te rapprocher de la fenêtre...

 

Liam ne répondit rien, mais se rapprocha néanmoins de la baie vitrée. Zayn reporta son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur, son regard zigzaguant d'un commentaire à l'autre sur la bande-dessiné qu'il avait créé et mis en ligne. Les yeux de Zayn se relevèrent quelques secondes vers Liam, avant de replonger sur l'écran, puis de finalement remonter. Le basané observa les longs doigts de Liam portaient le tube blanc jusqu'à ses lèvres, ses lèvres si pleines, si rosées. Il observa ses joues se creusaient doucement lorsque le châtain aspira la fumée dans ses poumons, puis les mouvements de son torse lorsqu'il expira. Il aperçut le léger coup d'œil de Liam et se re-concentra immédiatement sur sa page internet en fronçant les sourcils. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam alla jeter son mégot, puis vint s'échouer sur son lit, faisant couiner les ressorts du matelas. Il tendit le bras jusqu'au sol où il attrapa un de ses livres et se mit à le dévorer, couché sur le ventre.

L'après-midi passa simplement comme ça, les deux s'occupant différemment sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fût prononcé. L'heure de repas arriva finalement, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Zayn partit en premier et alla savourer sa solitude à une table au fond du réfectoire. Et Liam de son côté retrouva ses trois amis avec joie pour un repas aux discussions animées.

 

Ile de Malte – Lundi 07 Juin – 00h19

 

L'air qui manque, le souffle qui se coupe, les halètements qui remplissent la nuit. Les mains qui gesticulent dans l'espoir de trouver un point d'ancrage, les yeux qui se révulsent, et se bordent de larmes. Les cris qui veulent sortir mais qui restent douloureusement bloqués dans la gorge, le torse qui se soulève dans de grands tremblements. Tous les signaux qui annoncent une de ses crises mortelles.

Zayn se réveilla, alerté par des anhélations erratiques. Il releva son regard embrumé par le sommeil et tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre qui emplissait la chambre. Rapidement ses yeux se firent au noir, et le métis arriva à distinguer les formes. Lorsque son regard se verrouilla sur Liam, il resta stoïque quelques secondes avant de s'élancer hors de son lit, repoussant d'un geste brusque le drap qui le recouvrait. L'image de Liam omniprésente dans son esprit. Un Liam désarmé, en proie à une crise de panique violente, un Liam qui n'avait plus sa carapace. Zayn s'accroupit à coté de ce dernier et secoua doucement son bras :

 

\- Liam ? Liam, réveille-toi !

 

Le susnommé ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, et ses mains se crochetèrent au bras bronzé du brun. Les suffocations se firent plus nombreuses et plus puissantes, faisant paniquer Zayn à son tour.

 

\- OK, Zayn, réfléchit... Liam, tu as de la ventoline ?

 

Liam hocha la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, laissant de grandes traînées sombres. Zayn décida de fouiller dans l'armoire du châtain, il l'engueulerait plus tard pour le désordre qu'il mettrait. Il farfouilla quelques secondes et trouva enfin le médicament sous forme de spray. Il essaya de le donner à Liam mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à refermer ses doigts dessus, Zayn pris alors la décision de rapidement s'asseoir sur le lit et de prendre Liam sur lui. Il s'assit dos au mur et passa ses jambes autour de Liam, qu'il remonta de sorte à ce que sa tête soit collée contre son torse. Avec soin Zayn fit aspirer le médicament à Liam, qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Quelques secondes après la première aspiration, les battements du palpitant de Liam commencèrent à se calmer et ce dernier appuya plus fortement sa tête sur le torse du brun. 

 

\- Merci, souffla doucement Liam la voix rauque.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir...

 

Liam hocha doucement la tête, et papillonna légèrement des yeux, épuisé. Zayn sourit sans que Liam ne le voie et ce dernier tourna son visage collant son oreille contre le cœur du métis.

  
\- Merci... souffla une dernière fois Liam avant de se blottir contre Morphée, épuisé.

 

Rapidement, le souffle de Liam se fit plus régulier, signe qu'il venait de s'endormir profondément et Zayn soupira :

 

\- Je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?

 

Il essaya de se lever sans déranger Liam, mais c'était peine perdue, le châtain lui tenait toujours les poignets, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Zayn émit un léger grognement et s'enfonça dans le lit, calant Liam sur lui, et repoussa le drap à ses pieds. Automatiquement, le châtain remonta sur Zayn, cherchant à retrouver la quiétude qui l'enveloppait au rythme des battements de l'organe vital. Zayn soupira et passa une main dans le bas du dos dénudé de Liam, pour le maintenir contre lui. A son tour, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée, savourant ce sommeil bien mérité.

 

Ile de Malte – Lundi 07 Juin – 09h19

 

Liam se réveilla le premier se matin-là. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler des événements de la veille, mais une fois fait, le rouge ne quittait plus ses pommettes. Il essaya de se déloger de l'emprise de Zayn, mais les bras étonnamment musclé du métis empêchant toute tentative d'évasion. Alors Liam recala simplement sa tête sur le torse dur et patienta. Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard que Zayn émergea à son tour. Il papillonna des yeux, puis lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Liam – qui avait maintenant posé son menton sur son torse et qui le regardait fixement – il délaça directement l'étreinte de ses bras en s'excusant. Zayn sortit du lit en bafouillant des excuses, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Liam, de son coté, resta interdit quelques secondes devant la porte de la salle de bain fermé, puis se laissa tomber en souriant sur le lit, les bras en étoiles. Il mima un petit « Yes » du bout des lèvres. Zayn l'avait aidé. Il avait dormi avec Zayn. Oh, God. L'envie de danser en slip sur son lit titillai fortement le tatoué, mais il devait s'en empêcher. Comment expliquer cela, si le basané ressortait brusquement des WC ? Il décida alors, tout simplement, de se lever à son tour et de s'habiller d'un marcel et d'un jogging. Voyant le désordre dans son armoire, il souffla mais commença à ranger sans dire un mot. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil vers les vêtements du basané et plissa le nez. Comment est-ce qu'à 18 ans on pouvait choisir de s'habiller comme ça ?

Liam continua son rangement, puis partit sans un mot rejoindre l'une des salles – qui faisait office de salle de sport –, des vêtements propres dans son sac. Zayn sortit quelques temps après que la porte fut refermée, le torse ruisselant de gouttelettes et une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il mit un bermuda en toile ainsi qu'un t-shirt simple et partit avec sa serviette en direction de la plage. L'étendue de sable bordant leurs logements avait déjà accueillis quelques-uns de ses camarades qu'il salua d'un rapide signe de tête. Zayn trouva un coin un petit peu à l'écart et s'y installa sortant son livre et ses lunettes de soleil du sac qu'il avait emmené.

La matinée passa rapidement, Liam faisant le tour des ateliers présents dans la salle de sports, se concentrant sur le sac de boxe, et Zayn se dorant la pilule, son livre préféré en main.

 

 Ile de Malte – Lundi 07 Juin – 15h56

 

Liam sortait de la douche, lorsque Zayn passa la porte du bungalow. Un choc gênant fut évité, et le châtain se dépêcha d'enfiler boxer, slim et débardeur – cette fois-ci orné de profondes marques de griffures noires sur le tissu blanc -, habillage que n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer Zayn, allongé sur son lit, ses yeux épiant par le dessus de son manga. Liam tourna innocemment sa tête vers lui, et Zayn se dépêcha de remonter son livre en affichant une moue concentrée, bien que Liam ne la voie pas. Aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de la nuit dernière, préférant s'éviter au petit-déjeuner, ainsi qu'au déjeuner. Ce fut Liam qui brisa le silence. Un Liam hésitant :

  
\- Erm, merci. Zayn abaissa son manga, et regarda cette facette de Liam qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour hier soir. Merci, de m'avoir aidé.

\- De rien, le basané hocha la tête et sourit.

 

Sourire qui provoqua des rougeurs sur les joues de Liam, qui agrandirent le sourire de Zayn, qui amplifièrent la coloration. Le bon vieux cercle vicieux. A chaque fois que tu penses en sortir, il te rattrape par le col pour te re-emmener faire un tour. Liam hocha alors la tête et s'assit sur son lit en face de Zayn.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un manga.

\- Je vois ça. Je voulais dire le titre, Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Zayn, bien qu'il connaisse le nom de son manga favori, retourna l'ouvrage et lut les caractères marqués en gros :

 

\- Fairy Tail.

 

Liam sourit franchement, et bizarrement le cœur de Zayn manqua un battement.

 

\- Je le lis aussi ! J'adore !

 

Les deux jeunes commencèrent alors à débattre joyeusement sur les personnages, l'histoire, leurs attentes. Tout simplement, l'araignée du destin avait commencé à tisser le fil qui le relierait, devenant de plus en plus épais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse être brisé.

 

Ile de Malte – Mardi 08 Juin – 11h38

 

  
\- Bon, les gars, voici Zayn ! Le présenta Liam à ses amis. Zayn, voici les gars. Harry, Louis et le blondinet c'est Niall.

\- Enchanté d'enfin te rencontrer Zayn, sourit Niall.

\- "Enfin" ? demanda timidement Zayn en arquant un sourcil, ne remarquant pas le signe que faisait Liam derrière son dos, secouant sa main à plat devant son cou tout en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

\- Laisse tomber, rigola Niall en secouant sa main.

\- Tu fais quel genre de sport ? lui demanda gentiment Harry, qui avait lâché la taille de son petit-ami.

\- Oh, euh, je fais quelques abdos avec mon frère quand il est à la maison.

 

Liam hocha la tête, et se prit le menton entre les doigts durant quelques secondes.

 

\- Tu veux que je t'initie à boxe ?

 

Zayn sembla réfléchir mais finit par approuver. Et c'est donc tous les deux qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le sac suspendu. Le châtain attrapa les bandes blanches sur la table près d'eux et commença, professionnellement, à bander les mains de Zayn. Il se concentra sur sa tâche, luttant pour ne pas frissonner lorsque ses doigts effleuraient sa peau tannée.

  
\- Bien. Mets-toi face à la cible. Tu frappes comme ça, Liam lui montra les mouvements au ralenti, les décortiquant pour qu'il puisse les refaire sans trop se blesser. Voilà, t'as compris le truc, Liam sourit. Bien je vais prendre le sac d'à côté, si il y a un problème tu me le dis, okay ?

\- D'accord.

 

Zayn se mit devant son adversaire fait de tissu et commença à taper. D'abord doucement, puis les coups de poings francs et brutaux qu'il entendait à sa gauche le décrispèrent et il commença à son tour à se défouler dessus. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas Liam qui enleva son marcel, luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et que commença à le regarder, à l'étudier. Quelques petites minutes passèrent avant que le tatoué ne bouge et vienne se placer derrière Zayn, remontant ses  coudes et collant son torse contre son dos. Il engloba doucement les poings du métis de ses mains et lui montra comment bien taper. Zayn essayait de se concentrer, vraiment, mais les puissants battements de cœur de Liam l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'au garçon contre lui, qu'à son odeur, son toucher, son mains, ses muscles. Zayn se retourna vivement, dans une impulsion, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le châtain, inconsciemment il pencha sa tête, rapprochant leurs lèvres. Lèvres que Liam ne cessait de fixer comme hypnotisé, et Zayn qui faisait l'aller-retour entre ses yeux et le piercing brillant. Leurs lippes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, s'effleurant presque, lorsque Zayn se déroba finalement et se défit de l'étreinte de Liam.

 

\- Je vais me chercher de l'eau. Tu en veux ?

 

Liam ne répondit pas, toujours figé, et Zayn prit ses jambes à son cou. Littéralement.

  
\- Oh merde, mec, le vent que tu t'es pris, rigola Niall depuis le tapis de course.

 

Cette remarque fit revenir Liam à lui qui secoua ses cheveux et passa une main dedans. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela était bien arrivé. Il toucha ses lèvres doucement, et tira légèrement sur son anneau en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait été si près de pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lèvres, si près mais pourtant si loin.

 

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Merde ! Putain, mais c'était à ça, grogna Liam en montra un ridicule petit écart entre son pouce et son index, tellement petit que les doigts se frôlaient constamment.

\- Franchement, t'étais obligé de tomber amoureux du mec qui est juste ton total opposé ?

 

Liam haussa les épaules. Niall n'avait pas tort, mais il se souvenait très bien à quel moment il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour le métis et jamais il ne le regrettera. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il l'avait vu aider cette petite-fille, perdue dans l'immense parc d'attraction, lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui avait fait en lui prenant la main, il avait égoïstement voulu que ce sourire soit rien que pour lui. A jamais. Bien sûr Liam doutait, comment un mec comme Zayn pourrait aimer un gars comme lui ? Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde, et ça Liam l'avait bien compris. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas empêcher cette petite étincelle de s'allumer lorsqu'il croisait son regard, brûlant doucement l'intérieur de ses reins.

Liam passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se promit une chose : il allait tout faire pour avoir Zayn !

 

Ile de Malte – Samedi 12 Juin – 22h23

 

Il n'avait rien fait. Absolument rien. Zayn avait presque recommencé à l'éviter. Il venait manger avec lui et les garçons mais ne lui adressait pas la parole. Et ça faisait mal, terriblement. En se préparant, Liam était tombé d'accord avec lui-même, c'était ce soir ou jamais. L'équipe d'enseignants les avait laissé organiser une fête sur la plage, et le tatoué comptait bien profiter de cette occasion pour avouer son amour.

S'il arrivait à trouver l'objet de ses désirs bien sûr.

Et il le trouva. Près de la table où avait été disposés différentes boissons alcoolisés – ou pas, en train de parler avec Harry. Ils rirent et Liam sourit devant les plis qui se formaient sur la surface de son front, mais il prit vite une expression soucieuse lorsqu'il vit ce gars-là, Mike Odunsky, s'approcher de son Zayn et le soulever dans ses bras. Niall rit, Zayn un peu moins mais il esquissait tout de même un sourire et Liam serrait les poings. Mais le basané perdit bien vite son sourire lorsque Mike l'emmena avec lui dans l'eau en courant. Ils arrivèrent trop vite là où l'eau commençait à se faire plus profonde, une pente s'étant formé durant les marées. Le basané toujours sur le ventre sur l'épaule de Mike tapa des pieds et des poings, il essaya de crier pour l'empêcher de le lancer dans l'eau, mais ses cris restaient inlassablement coincé dans sa gorge. Les larmes commençaient à s'échapper des yeux du métis tellement la peur de cette immensité sans fond lui nouait le ventre. Il sentit les muscles de Mike se bander autour de lui, une impulsion, et puis plus rien. Il lui sembla rester des heures, suspendu au-dessus de sa plus grande peur, alors que cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Zayn entendit furtivement son nom être crié, puis celui de son bourreau, des pas précipités dans l'eau, et encore son prénom, et encore.

Et il sentit la froideur de l'eau lui mordre sauvagement la tête.

  
\- Non ! Zayn ! Merde Mike dégage de là putain ! S'énerva Liam en poussant son camarade.

 

Liam plongea et tendit sa main, gardant ses yeux grands ouverts se foutant du fait qu'ils le piquent ou non. Sauver Zayn était tout ce qui comptait. Il vit une forme floue s'éloigner de lui au gré de la marée. Liam paniqua et accentua la force de ses mouvements pour se dépêcher. Sans ménagement il tira le bras de Zayn et le remonta à la surface en bandant ses muscles. Alors que sa tête ressortait de l'eau, celle de Zayn tomba en arrière, les yeux clos. Liam ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras, passant une de ses mains sous ses épaules et ses genoux. Il courut rapidement lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent enfin dans le sable, l'eau gênant ses mouvements, tout en gardant la tête de Zayn hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'il sortit, un cercle se positionna autour d'eux, Liam le posa ensuite délicatement sur le sol, et Zayn tourna sa tête pour cracher de l'eau en toussotant. Liam caressa tendrement ses cheveux, plaquant les mèches en arrière, il se retourna violemment et se jeta sur Mike, lui assénant un coup sur la mâchoire.

 

\- Il ne sait pas nager ! Putain ! Mais t'aurais pu le tuer !

- Ça va Liam, je ne savais pas.

\- Ça va ? Ca va ! Non ça ne va pas putain ! Il aurait pu crever ! A cause de toi ! Pu-

\- Liam ? L'appela Niall qui s'était installé au côté de son nouvel ami. Je crois qu'il se réveille.

\- Toi et moi, mon gars on n'en a pas fini, Liam menaça Mike avant de trottiner jusqu'à Zayn qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux en toussant. Zayn ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

 

Le susnommé se lécha les lèvres, et toussa un peu, expulsant ce qui restait du peu d'eau dans ses poumons.

  
\- Ouais, ça va. C'est rien, dit Zayn la voix rauque.

 

Il tenta de prendre appui sur ses bras pour se relever, mais Liam lui poussa doucement les épaules en le rallongeant.

 

\- Hey, doucement champion. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la chambre. Okay ?

 

Zayn voulu protester, il était au centre de l'attention, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Tous ces regard qui le jugeait, le détaillait lentement, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre défaut à exploiter. Liam le reprit doucement dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait en le sortant de l'eau, et Zayn cacha son visage dans le cou de son sauveur. Ce dernier rentra tranquillement jusqu'à leur petite maisonnée, s'assurant toutes les deux secondes de l'état de santé du métis. Difficilement mais il y parvint, Liam ouvrit la porte et emmena Zayn dans la salle de bain.

 

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche. Je vais t'apporter des affaires, je serais juste derrière la porte.

 

Zayn hocha la tête, mais lorsque Liam passa l'embrasure de la porte, il le retint par le poignet :

 

\- Reste.

 

Liam haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, il caressa doucement la main de Zayn et décrispa les doigts autour de son bras.

 

\- Je vais juste te chercher des affaires.

 

Liam partit rapidement prendre une de ses chemises vertes ainsi qu'un boxer Batman – ainsi que des vêtements pour lui et il revint dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes et posa les habits le sol à ses côtés. 

  
\- Je ne bouge pas, dit-il devant le regard de Zayn.

 

Ce dernier pivota et enleva ses affaires mouillés, les jetant à terre. Il inspira profondément et enleva son boxer, sentant le regard de Liam sur ses reins et plus encore. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de regarder et se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à la douche. S'ensuivit une longue pluie d'eau chaude sous laquelle ses muscles se décontractèrent, savourant l'effet de chaleur dessus. Lorsqu'il arrêta finalement l'eau, Liam lui tendit une serviette en détournant le regard – Zayn ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Une fois sec, Zayn enfila le boxer ainsi que la chemise, souriant lorsque le parfum heurta ses narines, son cœur s'accélérant bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

  
\- Va m'attendre dans la chambre, je me dépêche, l'informa Liam en retirant son chandail.

 

Zayn obéit rapidement, les joues rouges.

Liam laissa tomber son short à ses pieds et se glissa sous le puissant jet. Il laissa échapper un soupir au rythme des gouttes qui lui percutaient le dos. Il se frictionna rapidement le corps avec la même serviette bleue qu'avait précédemment utilisé Zayn et enfila ses affaires de nuit. Il fit face au miroir et s'inspecta, tirant sa peau, remettant ses mèches en place pour finalement venir tapoter ses joues, les rosant. Il pénétra doucement dans la pièce, et trouva Zayn allongé sur son lit, en position fœtus. Liam soupira, et se coucha dans le lit du brun. Il se tourna, et se retourna. Encore. Et encore. Il releva violemment le buste en laissant échapper un soupir de frustration et se leva, décidant d'aller fumer une cigarette pour se détendre. Il glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste, sur le bureau, et ouvrit silencieusement la porte vitrée. Il s'assit à même le sol et posa sa tête contre le mur, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Ce qui réveilla Zayn fut l'air frais qui s'invita dans la chambre, il frissonna et tenta de remonter son drap. Chose impossible, vu qu'il était couché dessus. Il se releva donc en grommelant et c'est là qu'il aperçut Liam. Il était tellement magnifique, que Zayn resta bouche bée en le détaillant. Ses cheveux encore humides qui collaient à son visage, son torse nu éclairé par la lanterne extérieur, ses tatouages, son piercing qu'il ne cessait de mordiller. Son corps entier suintait l'invitation à la débauche, à la luxure. Le basané se laissa guider par ses pieds, et il s'assit au côté de Liam, croisant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

 

\- Hey.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Liam souffla la fumée devant lui, sans le regarder.

\- Oui, merci.

 

Liam hocha la tête, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Durant de longues minutes, ils  ne faisaient qu'observer le ciel brumeux. Juste avant que Liam ne le brise.

 

\- Je déteste ma mère.

 

Zayn se retourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

  
\- Quand j'avais 15 ans, mon père est parti avec sa secrétaire. Putain de cliché, il recracha de la fumée. Il m'a abandonné avec elle, sans un seul regard en arrière. Il a juste fait ses bagages, et il est parti. Avec ma mère, on s'est consolé mutuellement durant les premiers mois, et puis un soir, elle a disjoncté. Elle en avait juste marre, j'imagine. Alors elle a commencé à boire, beaucoup. Certainement trop, et elle m'a frappé. J'étais terrorisé, c'était ma mère, je ne l'imaginais même pas faire de mal à une mouche. Elle s'est calmée pendant quelques jours, et j'ai dû inventer des excuses minables pour cacher les traces des coups que j'avais reçus. Putain, mes profs étaient vraiment con...

 

Liam rigola nerveusement et passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il prit sa cigarette finit entre ses doigts, et l'écrasa sur la terrasse extérieur en carrelage en grognant légèrement.

 

\- Liam, t'es pas obli-

\- Quand je suis rentré de l'école, un jeudi soir, je l'ai trouvé allongé par terre, ivre morte. J'ai essayé de la relever pour aller la coucher, mais elle s'est débattu et à commencer à me frapper. Et putain, si je pensais que j'avais sacrement pris la première fois, cela je m'étonne toujours d'être en vie.

 

Le châtain crispa son poing sur le sol et Zayn posa sa main dessus, traçant des ronds avec son pouce. Il pressa sa main sur le poing pour le délier et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble, invitant Liam à continuer, ou pas.

 

\- Je me rappelle de tous ce qu'elle m'a dit cette nuit-là, Liam garda son regard rivé vers le ciel, le cou tendu, ses bijoux brillants à la lumière. Chaque phrases qui m'étaient destinés, chaque cicatrices qu'elles ont laissés dans mon cœur, chaque failles que ça à crée. Chacun de ses mots, emplis de haine. 'C'est à cause de toi s'il est parti', 'Il m'a quitté parce que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien', 'Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour'... 'Vous êtes pareils'.

\- Liam, Zayn resserra sa prise sur la main du châtain.

\- Et je ne veux pas être comme lui ! C'est la dernière chose que je me suis dit avant de sombrer, et la première dont je me suis rappelé quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Un voisin avait entendu mes cris et prévenu la police qui l'a retrouvé sur moi, en train de serrer mon cou. On m'a placé chez les Styles, alors que ma mère est allée dans un centre. J'en voulais à ma mère, mais j'avais tellement envie de tuer mon père, notre vie était parfaite avant qu'il ne décide de tout foutre en l'air ! Et je me suis rappelé 'Vous êtes pareils', mon père et moi putain. C'est à ce moment-là que le déclic c'est fait, je ne voulais pas être pareil ! J'ai adopté ce style pour me protégé dans autres, mais surtout parce que je voulais être différents... Je réalise que c'est totalement con comme raison, mais c'était comme une armure qui me protège. Sans elle, je suis faible...

\- Je ne savais pas Liam. Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Zayn en effectuant une pression sur les doigts de Liam.

 

Ce dernier se retourna pour la première fois vers son colocataire :

 

\- Et toi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est quoi ton histoire ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'his-

\- A d'autre. T'as dix-neuf ans, personne ne s'habillerait comme ça en temps normal. Alors je te demande, pourquoi ?

 

Zayn réfléchit, alors c'était ça ? Quand on le voyait, on se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui pour qu'il s'habille comme ça ?

 

\- Je me suis toujours habillé comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie d'avoir un style à moi. Depuis que je suis né, je vis dans un monde où l'apparence physique est primordiale. Alors si je me mettais à m'habillez comme toi, je crois que mes parents m'engueuleraient. J'ai toujours voulu les rendre fier, alors quand je leur ai annoncé que j'étais gay, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils ne puissent rien me reprocher d'autre. Depuis que je suis petit, mon père ne cesse de me dire que je reprendrais sa place à la tête de l'hôpital. On m'a appris à respecter mes aînés. C'est un mode de vie, je m'y suis fait, bien que je ne l'accepte pas toujours. Et ce style me rend invisible.

 

'Waouh, on a pas la même définition d'invisible !' pensa Liam. Zayn qui avait détourné le regard, se retourna pour l'ancré dans celui de Liam.

  
\- J'ai toujours été solitaire, j'aime le fait d'être seul. Il pressa à nouveau sa main autour des doigts de Liam. Mais récemment, je me sens bien quand tu es à mes côtés.

 

Liam s'avança doucement et chuchota :

 

\- Tu sais, un gars a dit : 'Dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui préfèrent la solitude. Mais il n'y a personne qui puisse la supporter.'

 

Zayn n'hésita pas et rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui de Liam :

  
\- C'est pas une phrase de Fairy Tail ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Peut-être, Liam regarda Zayn dans les yeux, avant de pencher la tête et de fixer ses lèvres. Et je m'en fous...

 

Et Liam colla ses lippes à celle du brun.

 

Ils débutèrent un chaste baiser, juste leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Puis, Liam commença, doucement, à mouvoir ses lèvres en penchant un peu plus sa tête. Il continua lentement son mouvement, ne voulant pas brusquer Zayn. Ce dernier se déconnecta quelques secondes de la réalité, avant de prendre pleinement conscience que Ouais, il embrassait Liam Sexy  Payne. Zayn appuya plus fort sur les lèvres – frissonnant sous le contact du piercing de Liam, et commença à ouvrir les siennes, pour les mouvoir ensemble. Liam en profita, et glissa audacieusement sa langue dans la bouche offerte du basané, en poussant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main. Zayn crocheta ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse en face de lui, et tira la tête de Liam en arrière pour respirer. Ils reprirent tous les deux, rapidement leurs souffles, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, et repartirent à l'assaut de ses bouches devenus rouge et gonflé. Tout en continuant d'embrasser Zayn, Liam se déplaça doucement, de sorte à se placer au-dessus, s'échouant sur le torse du brun. Zayn gémit, lorsque la langue joueuse de Liam vint titiller sa gorge, puis lorsque ses dents suivirent le chemin mouillé. Il gémit aussi, lorsqu'une des mains de Liam passa sous sa chemise et vint caresser son ventre. Liam coupa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Zayn vint à son tour déposer des baisers mouillés sur la ligne de mâchoire du tatoué et laissa ses mains exploraient son dos, délicieusement musclé. N'y tenant plus, il agrippa férocement les fesses de Liam et suçota la tache dans son cou, laissant une marque violacé autour. Liam se releva prestement, en emmenant Zayn avec lui. Ce dernier noua ses jambes autour de son buste et frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Liam. Zayn l'embrassa avec ferveur, alors que le châtain les emmenait doucement vers l'un des lits. Il déposa doucement le métis sur les draps bleu et reprit possession de ses lèvres, et de sa langue. Zayn tira sur son chandail, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, puis Liam vint enlever sa chemise du corps brûlant sous lui. Les deux gémirent lorsque leurs torses rentrèrent enfin en contact. Liam descendit ses baisers sur le torse de Zayn, s'arrêtant quelques minutes pour jouer avec ses tétons, encouragé par les petits cris de Zayn.

Mais il voulait plus que ça. Liam voulait qu'il hurle furieusement son nom, jusqu'à en pleurer. Que demain matin, tout le monde les fixe en chuchotant sur leur passage. Liam voulait le faire crier.

Il baissa sans gêne le boxer – son boxer – de son colocataire, restant admiratif devant la virilité de Zayn, qui rougit. Liam vint doucement embrasser ses lèvres, puis commença à branler doucement la garde de son pénis en redescendant ses baisers sur son torse, léchant avidement les pointes rosées. Il embrassa le gland offert devant lui, puis laissa trainer sa langue sur son pourtour, et descendit, léchant la longueur de Zayn. Liam jeta un regard à Zayn – qui avait maintenant ses paumes appuyé contre ses yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte d'où s'échappait des halètements enroulés dans du stupre. Liam frissonna et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le haut du gland de son colocataire, avant de les entre-ouvrir et de l'accueillir, centimètre par centimètre, dans sa bouche. Liam ne put le prendre en entier, mais sa main fonça s'occuper de la zone inatteignable pour ses lèvres. Le tatoué remonta doucement sa bouche, collant sa langue à plat sur le membre, jouant de son piercing froid, et pompa juste le haut, arrachant un frisson et un gémissement à Zayn. Liam recommença plusieurs fois, augmentant la puissance des cris sous lui, puis pompa plus furieusement, suivant le mouvement que lui imposé la timide main de Zayn qui s'était posé sur sa tête. Après de longues minutes de torture supplémentaire, Zayn vint un cri à en faire trembler les murs, ce qui ravit Liam qui sourit. Il remonta tendrement embrasser ses lèvres, savourant la vision de l'homme devant lui, écroulé sur le lit, cherchant par tous les moyens à reprendre sa respiration.  

  
\- Hey, souffla Zayn la voix cassée.

\- Hey, Liam vint embrasser ses lèvres amoureusement ? et caressa sa joue. Tu as des condoms ou pas ?

\- Ouais ma mère m'a mis ce qu'il fallait. C'était affreusement gênant, mais elle a apparemment bien fait.

 

Liam rit et se dépêcha d'aller chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le sac du métis. Il remonta ensuite sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de Zayn, et descendit son boxer sur ses jambes, ce dernier suivant le bout de tissu des  yeux, pour finalement déglutir devant le sexe de Liam. Zayn gigota un peu, mal à l'aise, et Liam vint doucement lui embrasser la gorge :

 

\- Hey, calme-toi, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je peux attendre. Si je peux t'embrasser, c'est déjà parfait.

 

Zayn fouilla les yeux de Liam, et il n'y vit que cette joie, ce bonheur, cet amour indescriptible, ils pétillaient, et c'est ce qui le conforta dans sa réponse.

 

\- Vas-y. Je te fais confiance.

 

Liam sourit et vint une dernière fois embrasser ses lèvres avant d'asperger ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il prépara Zayn le plus minutieusement possible, se forçant pour faire abstraction des délicieux gémissements qui sortaient de cette gorge offerte. Lorsqu'après trois doigts, Zayn était totalement perdu dans un monde où tout n'était que luxure, Liam décida qu'il pouvait y aller. Il enfila rapidement un préservatif et l'enduit de lubrifiant avant de se positionner devant l'entrée du brun. Il le sentit frissonner contre lui et il embrassa délicatement ses cuisses, tout en rentrant tendrement en lui. Zayn retint son souffle durant la progression de Liam et le relâcha lorsqu'il arriva au bout. Et putain ce que c'était bon ! Il se sentait enfin comblé, Liam le remplissant tellement bien, c'était parfait, il se sentait enfin entier. Il gémit lorsque Liam roula des hanches une première fois, s'ensuivit une myriade de cris et de grognements venant de deux, alors que les fesses de Zayn claquaient violemment contre le bassin du tatoué. Ce dernier mordillait son anneau entre ses dents tout en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de Zayn, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Zayn vit les étoiles une première fois lorsque sa prostate fut bousculé, puis encore, et encore, comme si Liam s'acharnait sur cette boule de nerf. Ce qu'il faisait assurément. Zayn vint en premier lâchant le prénom de son amant dans un long râle continu. Puis Liam qui hurla à son tour le nom du métis dans un dernier coup de butoir impitoyable. Il s'effondra sur le basané, leurs cœurs battant à une allure démesurée dans leur cage thoracique.

 

\- Wouah...

 

Liam pouffa :

 

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Pousses-toi, je vais me laver.

 

Liam se décala et Zayn marcha doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain, ses habits dans la main. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Liam qui le fixait, il fronça les sourcils :

 

\- Tu fous quoi ? Dépêche-toi !

 

Liam sourit et se dépêcha de venir rejoindre son amant sous la douche. Ils sortirent quelques minutes après, ayant tous les deux renfilé leurs tenues de nuit, et Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au brun portant ses vêtements. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher lorsque Liam commença à déplacer le bureau. Zayn haussa un sourcil, mais le laissa faire. Il ne comprit que lorsque Liam poussa le second lit pour le coller, et il ne put empêcher le sourire niais qui s'afficha sur son visage. Content de lui, Liam s'effondra sur son lit, et vint prendre Zayn dans ses bras déposant une myriade de petits baisers dans son cou. Il resserra la prise sur son bassin et Zayn posa doucement ses mains sur celles qui se tenaient sur son ventre.

 

Ile de Malte – Dimanche 13 Juin – 09h57

 

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, aucun cauchemar n'avait troublé le sommeil de Liam. Il avait dormi comme un bébé, serrant le sien entre ses bras. Cherchant à réveiller son amant, il fit glisser sa chemise, dévoilant son épaule et commença doucement à l'embrasser et à faire courir sa langue dessus. Il sentit Zayn émettre un léger soupir entre ses bras et continua sa torture. Liam sentit le corps de son amant frissonner, puis il se retourna, et Liam se retrouva nez à nez avec deux prunelles marrons, les yeux encore fermés par le sommeil.

  
\- Hey, murmura doucement Zayn, de sa voix rauque que Liam affectionnait tant.

\- Hey babe. Bien dormi ?

  
\- Merveilleusement, Zayn tendit les lèvres et Liam posa chastement les siennes dessus.

 

Les deux jeunes se levèrent, s'habillèrent ne cessant de profiter de la proximité de l'autre, puis ils partirent déjeuner, s'accordant sur le fait qu'il valait mieux gardait cela secret, tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, Liam accepta pour faire plaisir à son amant.

 

Ile de Malte – Mercredi 16 Juin – 22h07

 

C'était le dernier jour de leur sortie, aujourd'hui. Zayn et Liam en avait profité en allant faire du shopping, décidant ensemble d'une nouvelle garde-robe pour le brun, ils étaient passés chez le coiffeur, et avait fini tous les deux à moitié nu sur le sable chaud, à l'écart des autres. Là où ils pouvaient s'embrasser, se toucher dès qu'ils le voulaient. Et comme tout bon voyage qui se respecte, celui-ci allait finir sur une  autre soirée. C'est donc pour cette raison que Liam se retrouvait à observer Zayn enfilait ses nouveaux vêtements, devant lui.

 

\- Non mets plutôt le débardeur noir.

\- Celui avec la tête de serpent bleu ?

 

Liam hocha la tête et feuilletant l'un des mangas de son amant.

 

\- Et mets ton slim avec.

\- Mais je vais avoir trop chaud !

 

Liam abandonna l'ouvrage sur le lit et vint coller son torse contre le dos de Zayn.

  
\- T'as vu le cul qu'il te fait ? Je t'assure que tu ne l'auras pas longtemps, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du pakistanais.

 

Instantanément, Zayn enleva son jean bleu et enfila le slim. Liam rigola et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rosées de Zayn, qui, sans ménagement, enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune, pour redécouvrir sa cavité. Liam gémit et vint sucer le muscle qui venait prendre possession de sa bouche.

 

\- Liam ?

 

Le dit Liam gémit de mécontentement et revint prendre possession des lèvres devant lui, frottant son anneau contre la chaire rosée.

 

\- Eh babe, on doit y aller...

\- Ouais.

 

Liam embrassa une dernière fois son amant et se sépara de lui en faisant la moue. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le toucher pendant, surement, plusieurs heures, et cela énervait déjà Liam au plus haut point. Il en avait marre de se cacher, mais il pouvait comprendre les raison de Zayn. Passer d'un jour à l'autre du gars qui se laisse marcher dessus au gars qui sort avec Liam – faut pas s'approcher – Payne, ca devait pas être facile. Alors, il endurait.

 

*

 

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Zayn avait déjà envie de commettre deux meurtres. Ces deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de coller Liam depuis qu'ils étaient apparus et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les repoussait pas – comme lui avait fait avec celles qui étaient venues lui parler. Alors, il endurait. Il prenait sur lui. Vraiment. Il porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres et but une longue rasade avant de se remettre à le fixer. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le plus petite des deux, la blonde, se mit à caresser les biceps de Liam en souriant. Il vit que ce dernier se dégagea subtilement, mais cette sangsue revint à l'attaque en déposant une main à plat sur son biceps en éclatant d'un rire fort et affreux. Alors, l'alcool y étant surement pour quelque chose, il jeta son verre dans la première poubelle et s'avança vers Liam. Il lui tira rapidement le bras et le plaça derrière lui en fusillant la blonde, Mindy – maintenant qu'il la voyait de près il reconnaissait la fille de son cours d'espagnol –, du regard.

 

\- Ne le touche pas.

 

Elle le regarda et s'esclaffa.

 

\- Sérieusement ? T'es qui ? Son père ?

 

Son amie, Lihann, lui tapa l'épaule en rigolant. Zayn haussa un sourcil et afficha un rictus dégoûté.

 

\- Ew, non. Ce serait de l'inceste, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Quoi ? Mindy fronça les sourcils, pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- Le gars que tu dragues, c'est mon mec, espèce de connasse. Donc tu ranges tes griffes et tu vas draguer un gars célibataire s'il te plait, railla Zayn.

\- N'importe quoi, Mindy rigola. Comme si toi, le mec dont tout le monde se fout, allait sortir avec le gars le plus sexy du bahut. J'admets que ce soir t'es pas mal, mais c'es-

 

Mindy ne finit pas sa phrase, la bouche grande-ouverte par ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Zayn s'était retourné et avait attrapé Liam par la nuque avant d'entamer un long baiser langoureux. Elle laissa échapper un juron avant de tourner les talons, et claqua des doigts pour faire venir Lihann. Pendant ce temps la langue de Liam savourait toujours le palais de Zayn, savourant ce gout qui le représentait mélangé à l'alcool.

  
\- On se casse ? demanda Liam en coupant court au baiser, les yeux embués de désir.

\- On se casse.

 

*

 

Zayn plaqua Liam contre le mur de la salle de bain et fit passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Il finit par terre, comme le reste de leurs habits, et eux finirent vite nus, collés l'un contre l'autre. Liam courba son dos, collant son érection contre celle de son amant qui gémit contre ses lèvres, excitant encore plus le tatoué. Zayn tira gentiment sur le piercing à la lèvre Liam, le lécha puis retourna s'occupé de l'intérieur de sa bouche. On ne sait trop comment, ils se retrouvèrent sous les jets de la douche, Liam toujours contre le mur, les mains de Zayn explorant ses fesses avec désir. Liam cria lorsqu'il sentit l'un des doigts de Zayn entrer en lui, puis effectuer des petits mouvements qui le firent frissonner. Mue par une envie incontrôlable, Zayn retourna le garçon rouge de désir, plaquant son ventre contre le mur. Zayn s'accroupit et écarta légèrement les fesses devant lui. Il laissa sa langue se loger entre les deux globes fermes devant lui, et Liam ne put réprimer le cri de plaisir qui sortit de sa boucher. Il laissa la langue de Zayn s'aventurait dans son intimité, allant et venant, donnant des coups de langues tellement bon, qu'ils en devenaient douloureux. Il pleura silencieusement, envahis par un trop plein de sensation, et un long gémissement sortis du plus profond de sa gorge lorsque la langue de Zayn s'enfonça plus loin, et que ce dernier saisit ses fesses a deux mains pour les tirer vers lui. Liam sanglota lorsque Zayn rajouta un doigt au délice que lui imposaient la langue de son amant, le mouvant avec une dextérité nouvelle. Liam serra les poings et vint bruyamment alors qu'il haletait, des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours sur ses joues. Zayn le retourna et vint doucement embrasser chaque traînée scintillante. 

  
\- C'était pas bien ? S'enquit Zayn.

\- Oh putain, mais t'es sur que t'étais puceau toi ?

 

Zayn rit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Liam.

 

\- Il n'y a que toi, et je ne veux que toi.

 

Cette phrase fit instantanément revenir son érection, encore plus douloureuse que la première.

  
\- Prends-moi, susurra Liam sensuellement.

 

Zayn l'interrogea du regard, et Liam l'embrassa fougueusement pour le convaincre. Alors Zayn souleva Liam et vint nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il souffla un coup puis pénétra doucement Liam qui soupira de bonheur. Zayn appuya une main contre le mur pour se maintenir, et commença doucement ses va-et-vient, mais les cris – les hurlements de Liam, plutôt – l'incitèrent rapidement à accélérer la cadence. Et toutes ces minutes où ils ne formaient plus qu'un ne furent qu'une montagne de sentiments s'empilant les uns sur l'autre.

  
\- Je t'aime, souffla Zayn contre le cou de Liam qui se raidit.

\- Quoi ? Zayn arrêta tout mouvement et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Je- rien, laisse tomber...

 

Zayn voulut se retirer, mais d'un mouvement souple du bassin, Liam se ré-empala sur le membre tendu. Il prit le visage de Zayn entre ses mains et le força à le regarder :

  
\- Eh Zayn. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Zayn, regarde-moi.

 

Liam lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue, et il obtempéra, et le regarda dans les yeux. Liam lui caressa doucement la joue puis les lèvres et vint les embrasser amoureusement.

 

\- Je t'aime aussi, Zayn.

 

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux, et sourit.

  
\- Maintenant, continue ou je vais exploser, râla Liam.

 

Zayn rigola et reprit ses mouvements de hanches, plus puissamment, plus profondément, plus amoureusement. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Amoureux.

 

_Il est différent. Il est à moi. – Zayn Malik_


End file.
